The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part sixteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Thomas's Driver and Fireman - Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) * Percy's Driver and Fireman - Little Tim and Stepney (Play Safe and Stepney Bandicoot) * James's Driver and Fireman - Popeye and Bluto (Onion Pacific) * Old Slow Coach - Herself * Trucks - Themselves * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Workers - Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and Baloo (Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, Aladdin, Madagascar, and The Jungle Book) * Narrator (of Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach for the US) - Alec Baldwin Transcript * Narrator: One day, Casey Junior, Harry Hogwarts, and Tootle were looking at the early morning sky. * Casey Junior: Everyone's so much happier when springtime comes. * Harry Hogwarts: Everyone except Emelius Browne. * Narrator: Grumbled Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: He seems to be working as harder than ever. I'm tired of these coastal runs. * Tootle: He just wants everything to be ready for the holidays. * Narrator: Replied Tootle. * Tootle: Anyways, salty air makes me all cheerful in my firebox. * Harry Hogwarts: Pah! * Narrator: Snorted Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: It's the countryside that really gets me fired up. It's the only place to be. * Narrator: And he puffed away to collect his cars from the docks. (Harry whistles and puffs away to collect his trucks from the docks while Casey and Tootle take some empty cars) Casey and Tootle had to take some empty cars to the scrapyard. In a siding, they saw an old coach. She looked very sad. * Casey Junior: What do you think you're doing here? * Old Slow Coach: They called me Old Slow Coach and told me I wasn't useful anymore. Now only the mice ride in me. * Casey Junior: Well, you may be dusty, but do look in perfect shape. * Narrator: The yard manager appeared. * Foreman: Come along. I have trucks for you to take away. * Little Tim: Excuse me. * Narrator: Said Little Tim. * Little Tim: Can you tell us about this coach? * Foreman: Old Slow Coach. She's been here years. She'll be broken up when we find the time. * Narrator: The engines are were dismade. * Casey Junior: Don't worry, we'll try and help you. * Narrator: Casey said bravely, but he wasn't sure how. Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying himself. * Harry Hogwarts: This is the life! (puffs along, hauling nine freight cars and a caboose) * Narrator: He chuckled, but he was heading for trouble. One of the fuel cars was leaking, and then, it caught fire! * Harry Hogwarts: Oh, help! * Narrator: Cried Harry Hogwarts. They reached the siding and his driver gave the alarm. * Popeye: It's fuel, and it's dangerous. (Casey and Tootle puff along the line, double-heading, and hauling some freight cars and a caboose) * Narrator: As Casey and Tootle approached the junction, they saw the smoke and a guard waving a red flag. * Guard: Sparks from Harry's funnel had set the cars ablaze. * Narrator: The fire is under control, but it's quite a mess. * Tootle: (chuckles) You said the countryside got you all fired, Harry, but I don't you think you mean it like this one. * Narrator: Tootle chuckled as Harry snorted. * Harry Hogwarts: Pah! It was the stupid trucks, not mine. * Fireman Elvis: It's safe to proceed now. * Narrator: Casey and Tootle puffed slowly by, But now they felt sorry for Harry. (The two engines set off again) It wasn't long before they reached the station. Later, as they were having a long drink at the water towers, they suddenly heard a commotion. * Casey Junior: What's the matter? * Narrator: Casey asked. * Thomas Bandicoot: It's another fire at the workers's hut. * Narrator: Thomas Bandicoot replied. * Thomas Bandicoot: We'd better see what we can. (Casey and Tootle set off and arrive, looking alarmed and scared) * Narrator: The fire engines had a big problem * Fireman Sam: We're completely running out of water. * Narrator: Cried Fireman Sam. * Fireman Sam: We can't use sea water because it clogs our works. We'll just have to let the building burn. * Narrator: Then Casey had an idea. * Casey Jr: Why don't you use the water in our tanks? They've just refilled them. * Narrator: The firemen wasted no time. (the firemen open Casey and Tootle's tenders' filler caps, which let in a hose pipe go inside, and the hose pipe puts the fire out) * Thomas Bandicoot, Emily Bandicoot, Little Tim, and Stepney Bandicoot: You really are clever engines. * Narrator: The fire was soon out, but the hut, where the workers lived, was destroyed. * Foreman: The workmen can't sleep on the beach. * Narrator: The Foreman said. * Casey Junior and Tootle: What about Old Slow Coach? She would be perfect for the workers. * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Casey Junior: Comfy too. * Narrator: Added Casey. * Little Tim: Good idea, Tootle. * Narrator: Said Little Tim. They phoned Emelius Browne, who agreed. * Emelius Browne: She'll be spic and span by the time you collect. * Narrator: And she was and very happy too. * Old Slow Coach: I can't thank you enough. I feel splendid. (Casey and Tootle buffer up to her and take her to her new home) * Narrator: The engines buffered up to her and they set off for Old Slow Coach's new home. (The train engines both whistle) Everyone agreed there is no old or slow about Old Slow Coach and she will always be really useful indeed. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino